02 kwietnia 1995
7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Skandynawia (2) 7.15 Tydzień 8.00 Notowania 8.30 "Niebezpieczna zatoka": "Otwarta księga" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 8.55 Tęczowy Music Box 9.10 Teleranek 9.25 Tut Turu Company - quiz dla dzieci 9.40 Teleranek 10.15 W Starym Kinie: "List do matki" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1938 r., 94 min) 12.00 Modlitwa Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Ropuchy 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Pieprz i wanilia - W kraju Mahometa 13.40 Sto pytań do... biskupa Bronisława Dembowskiego 14.05 Seriale wszech czasów: Komiks i historia 14.15 "Stawka większa niż życie" (5/18): "Ostatnia szansa" - serial prod. TVP (z teletekstem) 15.10 Antena 15.30 I będzie jako drzewo - reportaż 15.55 Program rozrywkowy 16.25 Kultura duchowa narodu: "Człowiek na każdy czas - Mieczysław Grydzewski, redaktor Wiadomości Literackich (1924 - 1939)" cz. 1 - film dokumentalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 "Dr Quinn" (16) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Płonący brzeg" (8-ost.) - serial prod. włoskiej 21.10 Wieczór z Alicją 22.05 Racja stanu 22.35 Sportowa niedziela 23.20 "Rzeka bez powrotu" - western prod. USA (1954 r., 87 min) 0.50 Uroczysty koncert programu satelitarnego Polonia 1.50 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.25 Film dla niesłyszących: "Płonący brzeg" (8-ost.) - serial prod. włoskiej 8.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.25 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina: "Offertorium" 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie - Ale za to niedziela... 9.35 Wydarzenie tygodnia 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - miejscownik i dopełniacz 10.15 Godzina z Hanna Barbera - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.10 Teatr dla Dzieci - Urszula z Wiśniowieckich Radziwiłłowa: "Opatrzności boskiej dzieło" - wersja telewizyjna przedstawienia Państwowego Teatru Lalki i Aktora w Lublinie 12.00 Halo Dwójka 12.10 "Biblia" - film fab. prod. włosko-USA (1965 r.) 13.45 Ale za to niedziela... 14.00 "Zimowe burze" - opowieści operowe Placido Domingo (1) 15.00 Magia Davida Copperfielda: Latać, jak we śnie 15.55 Ale za to niedziela... 16.00 "Radio Romans" (6) - serial TVP 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 17.00 Szansa na sukces - Karin Stanek, Helena Majdaniec, Jacek Lech 17.55 Ale za to niedziela... 18.00 Gustaw Holoubek nie tylko o teatrze 18.10 Ale za to niedziela... 18.25 Dystans - magazyn sportowy 18.50 Programy lokalne 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Przygody Animków" - serial anim. prod. USA 19.55 Szalone liczby - Zagadka bobra 20.00 Protokół zbieżności - Jarosław Kaczyński, Andrzej Celiński 20.50 Ale za to niedziela... 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Loch Camelot - program satyryczny 22.25 "Angel Street" (7): "Pułapka na złodzieja" - serial prod. USA 23.15 Ten Years After Alvin Lee Band 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Ten Years After Alvin Lee Band 1.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Siedem stron świata (odc. ost.) - serial TVP dla młodych widzów 08.30 Panorama Lubelska 08.35 Wędrówki TPZ 09.05 Przechył 23 i pół - serial dok. 09.30 Trzy plus jedna - serial dla młodych widzów 10.00 Panorama Lubelska 10.10 Niedziela w Trójce 10.25 Słynna piątka - serial dla młodzieży 11.00 Koncert życzeń 11.30 Niedziela w Trójce 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.10 Album lubelski 12.40 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 13.00 Niedziela w Trójce 13.15 Super Mario Bros - film przyg.-sf. prod. USA 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.10 Pan de Lis - serial rys. 15.35 Człowiek w żelaznej masce - film rys. dla dzieci 16.25 Cześć, cześć - program satyryczny 16.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.05 Czas dla reportera 17.20 Czerwony karzeł - ang. serial kom. 18.00 Lista przebojów 18.50 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 19.00 Relacja sportowa 19.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komed. prod. USA 19.50 EMF - ang. progr. muz. 20.00 Antonio - film obycz.-muz. prod. USA-Chile 21.30 Lulu - ang. progr. muz. 21.45 Salon - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.00 Panorama Lubelska 22.10 Dom: Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe - serial TVP 23.30 Zakończenie programu 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Studio Kontakt - magazyn polonijny 8.50 Połowy na rzece wspomnień 9.30 Rody polskie - Lubomirscy 10.10 Wiedzą sąsiedzi, gdzie suseł siedzi - film dok. 10.40 Poranek muzyczny: Łańcut '94 - młode talenty - promocje 11.10 Mój dom 11.35 Denver ostatni dinozaur - film anim. dla dzieci 12.00 Polskie ABC 12.45 Tajemnica starego ogrodu - film dla dzieci 14.15 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 14.25 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 14.40 Maciej Niesiołowski - Z batutą i z humorem 15.00 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem 15.20 Przeboje kabaretowej listy 15.55 Biografie: Odczyt cz. 1 - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Trzy misie - film anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Dziewczyna szuka miłości - film archiwalny pol. 18.50 Mój dom 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Kabaret Starszych Panów 21.20 Sami Swoi - film pol. 22.40 Program na poniedziałek 22.50 Leonard Pietraszak i jego goście 23.35 Count Basie Made in Poland 0.25 Sportowa niedziela 0.55 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Historie biblijne - serial 08:30 W drodze 09:00 Kuba zaprasza 09:30 Talia gwiazd 10:00 Disco Relax 11:00 Daktari - serial 12:00 Niespodziewana szansa - film kanadyjski 13:30 Gramy! 14:00 Jesteśmy 14:30 Fashion TV 15:00 Oblicza wojny - serial 16:00 Szarża - film USA 18:00 Klub Babysisters - serial 18:30 Informacje 19:00 Szkocki ślad - serial 19:55 Informacje 20:00 Kobra - serial 21:00 Łowcy nagród - film USA 22:45 Na każdy temat 23:45 Nie zaznasz spokoju - film pol. left|thumb|80x80px 7.15 Brum 7.25 Playdays 7.45 Telling Tales 8.00 Breakfast with Frost 8.45 London's Marathon 11.50 A Word in Season 12.35 London's Marathon 13.22 Weather for the Week Ahead 13.25 News 13.30 EastEnders 14.55 Airport 17.15 Antiques Roadshow 18.00 News 18.25 Songs of Praise 19.00 As Time Goes By 19.30 Only Fools and Horses 20.00 Hamish Macbeth 20.50 News 21.05 The Choir 22.00 A Bit of Fry and Laurie 22.30 Everyman 23.10 The Sicilian 1.00 The Sky at Night 1.20 Weather 1.25 Closedown left|thumb|80x80px 6.15 Open University 9.10 Willy Fog - 2 9.35 Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show 10.05 For Amusement Only 10.30 Grange Hill 10.55 Ocean Odyssey 11.20 F O T 11.45 The O Zone 12.00 Snowy River: the McGregorSaga 12.45 The Sunday Show 13.30 Around Westminster 14.00 Red Dust 15.20 Meet Me in St Louis 17.10 Rugby Special 18.10 The Natural World 19.00 London's Marathon 19.40 The Money Programme 20.20 Moving Pictures 21.10 The Trial of O J Simpson 22.00 Life after Life 23.25 Close-Up 23.30 Franz Kafka's It's a Wonderful Life 23.55 La Grande Illusion left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Agenda Presentation 8.00 Apache Uprising W 1965 9.55 How to Steal a Million G 1966 12.00 The VIPS F 1963 14.00 Proudheart F 1993 14.50 The Princess and the Goblin, 1992 16.15 Matinée, 1993 18.00 Paradise, 1991 20.00 Death Becomes Her G 1992 22.00 Alien 3, 1992 23.55 The Movie Show 0.25 Sex, Love and Cold Hard Cash, 1993 1.55 I Start Counting T 1969 3.40 Lethal Pursuit T 1987 5.10 Proudheart, 1993 left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Hour of Power 7.00 DJ's K-TV 7.01 Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors 7.30 Dennis 7.45 Superboy 8.15 Inspector Gadget 8.45 Super Mario Brothers 9.15 Bump in the Night 9.45 Highlander 10.15 Orson and Olivia 11.00 Phantom 11.30 VR Troopers 12.00 World Wrestling 13.00 Paradise Beach 13.30 Here's Boomer 14.00 Entertainment This Week 15.00 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine 16.00 Coca-Cola Hit Mix 17.00 World Wrestling Federation 18.00 The Simpsons 18.30 The Simpsons 19.00 Beverly Hills 90210 20.00 Melrose Place 21.00 Deep Space Nine 22.00 Renegade 23.00 Entertainment This Week 0.00 SIBS 0.30 Top of the Heap 1.00 Comic Strip Live 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 Motorcycle race. Live now 8.00 Bifhjól 9.00 Marathon. bein útsending 12.00 Marathon 12.30 Cycling. Bein útsending 15.30 Hestaíþróttir 18.00 Tennis. Bein útsending 19.30 Bifhjól 21.00 Indycar. Bein útsending 23.00 Boxing TV 3 Bydgoszcz 8:25 Powitanie 8:30 Sportowe remanenty 9:30 Wszystko co najlepsze ... w TVB 11:30 Stąd do Chicago - reportaż 12:00 Jak wierzymy (1): Kościół ewangelickich chrześcijan - program Tomasza Groneta 12:30 Reporters - kurs j. angielskiego 12:45 Telepitaval - powt. programu z 23.03.1995 13:15 Jan Serce (1) - film fabularny prod. polskiej, reż. Radosław Piwowarski 14:15 Czwarte danie, czyli magazyn towarzysko-rodzinny - program p. Szymańskiego 15:10 Pan de Lis (10): Królewskie małżeństwo - serial animowany prod. franc-amerykańskiej 15:35 Człowiek w żelaznej masce - animowana adaptacja powieści Aleksandra Dumasa 16:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 16:55 7 dni - ulica - program Grzegorza Bukały 17:20 Czerwony karzeł (6) - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej (1992) 18:00 Rozmowa miesiąca z Aloszą Awdlejewem - program Mirosława Wysockiego 18:50 Filmowy przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 19:00 Telepitaval, cz. II - rozwiązanie zagadki kry- minalnej z 16.03.1995 19:30 Krok za krokiem (2/21): Firma Frank i syn - serial komediowo-obyczajowy prod. USA (1992) 19:50 EMF - angielski program muzyczny 20:00 Antonio - film obyczajowo-muzyczny prod. USA-Chile (1987) 21:30 Lulu - angielski program muzyczny prezentu- jący dorobek artystki 21:45 Magazyn sportowy - w programie relacja z li- gowego meczu na żużlu Polonia Jutrzenka - Motor Lublin ok. 23:20 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6:00 Zbuntowana (78) - telenowela prod. argent. 6:45 Top 20 - lista przebojów muzyki rozrywkowej 7:40 Chrono - program o sportach samochodowych 8:10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9:20 Strach - thriller, GB 1963 11:00 Uff - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Magazyn mody Design (powt.) 12:30 Globtroter - magazyn turystyczny 13:00 Bez negatywu - magazyn o kinie i teatrze 13:30 Top 20 - lista przebojów muzyki rozrywkowej 14:30 Chrono - progr. o sportach samochodowych 15:00 Manuela - odc. 86 16:45 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 18:00 Bez maski - magazyn dla pań 18:30 żarty na bok - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Krzyż Południa - przygodowy, USA 1963 20:50 McGyver - serial przygodowy USA 21:45 Fashion Show 22:45 Bez negatywu - magazyn kulturalny o kinie i teatrze 23:15 Auto Market - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:45 Damski Gang - western, USA 1976 1:30 Bez maski - magazyn dla pań 2:30 Krzyż Południa - przygodowy, USA 1963 4:00 Bez negatywu - magazyn kulturalny o kinie i teatrze 4:30 Damski Gang - western, USA 1976